bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тоширо Хицугая
| Изображение = Episode 363 Hitsugaya 1.png | Изображение2 = Hitsugayatoshiro.png | Раса = Синигами | Дата рождения = 20 декабря | Пол = мужской | Рост = 133 см | Вес = 28 кг | Отряд = 10 | Место работы = Готей 13, Общество душ | Должность = Капитан десятого отряда | Команда = Файл:10.jpg Десятый отряд | Партнёры = Рангику Мацумото | База = Штаб десятого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | Родственники = Бабушка | Образование = Академия духовных искусств | Шикай = Хёринмару | Банкай = Дайгрен Хёринмару | Дебют в манге = Глава 81 (Том 10) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 24 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | Японский голос = Роми Паку | Английский голос = Стив Стейли | Испанский голос = Девид Брау (Испания) Луис Фернандо Ороско (Лат. Ам.) }} — капитан десятого отряда Готея 13. Его лейтенант — Рангику Мацумото. Внешность Тоширо низкого роста, у него бирюзовые глаза и короткие колючие белые волосы, которые постоянно привлекают внимание в человеческом мире. Он носит стандартную капитанскую хаори с зеленым поясом через плечо, скреплённым круглой клипсой, на котором держатся ножны. Иногда Тоширо ходит в своих таби. Он относительно молодой синигами, внешне похожий на ребенка. В мире людей, он носит черную рубашку с короткими рукавами и серые брюки, так же носил форму Старшей школы Каракуры. Через 17 месяцев после победы над Айезном Тоширо появляется в бирюзовом шарфе в дополнение к обычной форме; также он сменил причёску на ту, что у него была до того, как он стал синигами. Зелёный пояс сменился на тонкую цепочку, но клипса осталась. Характер Серьезный, довольно холоден, гордый, развито чувство ответственности, не любит, когда его недооценивают. Бывает порывист и вспыльчив, иногда не склонен думать, прежде чем сделать, и часто совершает ошибки. Но несмотря на свой юный возраст, один из немногих по-настоящему взрослых капитанов, адекватных и уравновешенных. Терпеть не может, когда к нему обращаются, как к ребенку, легко впадает в гнев, раздражается, но неплохо уживается практически со всеми. Хитсугая, как правило, ведет себя более зрело и серьезно, в отличие от своего лейтенанта, Рангику Мацумото. Несмотря на их различия в характере, он и Рангику кажутся очень близкими друзьями. Он не любит, когда кто-то ленится, а также когда кто-то пытается привлечь излишнее внимание окружающих. Тоширо ненавидит все, что считает детским, и всегда раздражается, когда его принимают за ребёнка. Всегда старается оберегать и защищать Хинамори, друга детства. Также он не любит лето и тёплую погоду в целом. Любимая еда Тоширо - это арбуз и Аманатто. Не любит сушенную хурму. В западном Руконгае, будучи маленьким был непревзойдённым чемпионом по кручению волчка. Усердно работает, но может устроить себе послеобеденный сон если закончит работу раньше. Верит поговорке "Дети, которые хорошо спят - быстро растут" и надеется вскоре вырасти, его подчинённые разделяют его желание. Естественно, они не говорят об этом в его присутствии. Даже постоянно повторяя эту пословицу, Хитсугая ничуть не вырос.Bleach Official Bootleg История thumb|left|190px|Тоширо в детстве Тоширо родился в провинции Джунринан, первом районе Западного Руконгая. Там он жил со своей бабушкой и Момо Хинамори. В детстве Хитсугая любил поесть арбузов и поиздеваться над Хинамори. Она называла его «Белячок» (яп. Широ-чан, в то же время сокращение имени Тоширо), а он её «Bed-wetter Momo». Но Хитсугая, несмотря на то, что он моложе и ниже её, всегда чувствовал, что должен её защищать. Будучи маленьким, Хитсугая мог слышать голос своего дзанпакто, Хёринмару. Кроме того, он никогда никому об этом не рассказывал и не мог точно понять что просходит, для него это был вечно повторяющийся сон.Bleach manga; Chapter -16, page 2-6 Когда Хинамори решает стать синигами, он делал вид что рад за неё пытаясь скрыть свои истинные чувства. Соседка Хинамори боялась его не смотря на то, что он ничего им не сделал. Его бабушка, которую он звал "Бабуля" и Хинамори были единственными людьми, которые его не боялись. Все считали его "холодным как лёд", он часто спрашивал себя: "это из-за моей внешности?" или "из-за моего характера?".Bleach manga; Chapter -16, page 6-9Когда прошло 5 лет с тех пор как Момо вступила в академию синигами, Тоширо начал замечать что он совсем не вырос. Он заметил, как изменилась Хинамори, её волосы стали длиннее и она стала реже его навещать так как у неё появилась цель в жизни. Он также стал замечать что "Бабуля" становится тощей.Bleach manga; Chapter -16, page 9-10 thumb|left|Рангику встречает на улице Хитсугаю.Когда однажды Хитсугая пошёл в магазин за покупками, продавец у которого он покупал вещи, отнёсся к нему с презрением. Тогда он впервые встречает Рангику Мацумото, которая кричит на продавца магазина за грубое отношение к Хитсугае и упрекнула его в плохом обслуживании клиентов. Когда Хитсугая оборачивается, он получает удар в лицо и врезается в грудь Рангику. После чего она кричит на него за то, что он "лежал и плакал вместо того чтобы постоять за себя", хотя это именно она ударила его и поэтому он лежал. Потом он отдёргивает её от себя и убегает.Bleach manga; Chapter -16, page 11-14 Позже, ночью, Хитсугае яркий сон, где он видел крупного голубого ледяного дракона с большими крыльями и с перекликающимся голосом. Этот сон значительно отличался от предыдущих, в этом сне он ощущал его силу, но не мог понять что происходит. Также, в это время он пытается сказать ему своё имя. Хитсугая не может услышать его, так как шум от взмаха его сильных крыльев заглушал его голос. После чего он просыпается в холодном поту.Bleach manga; Chapter -16, pages 15-19После того как он проснулся, он видит перед собой Рангику и сильно удивляется её присутствию в его доме. Она сразу же говорит ему прекратить распространять своё реацу повсюду и немного поспать. Она также замечает что его бабушка выглядит замёрзшей, тогда Хитсугая впервые осознаёт что это именно от него стало так холодно в комнате и это сильно вредит его бабушке. После чего Рангику говорит ему стать синигами, утверждая что дети с такой мощной силой как и у него, должны научиться контролировать свою силу. Она также объясняет ему, что если он оставит всё как есть, то его сила в конце концов погубит его бабушку. Сперва, Хитсугая несовсем понимает о чём идёт речь, тогда она спокойно кладёт ему руку на грудь и спрашивает, слышит ли он голос внутри себя. После чего она говорит ему, что если он и дальше будет его слышать, то сможет понять как контролировать его силу. Она также говорит ему, что для этого он должен стать синигами.Bleach manga; Chapter -16, pages 19-21 Вскоре после этого, он сообщает своей бабушке о своём намерении стать синигами. К большому удивлению Хитсугаи, бабушка искренне рада за него. Она сказала ему, что всегда чувствовала что он всё держит в себе и поэтому не хотел покидать её и это причиняло вред ему, но если бы он всё оставил как есть, то это бы навредило ей. Хитсугая уходит в путь получая благославление своей бабушки.Bleach manga; Chapter -16, page 22-23 С талантом от природы, Хитсугая быстро поступил в Академию Синигами и также быстро окончил её невзирая на свой возраст. Хинамори всё также называла его «Белячок» по привычке и она чувствовала что должна защищать его. После своего обещания, она начала называть его "Хитсугая-кун", вскоре после того как он достиг уровня шикая своего занпакто и был признан как синигами. Хорошо обученный и будучи опытным бойцом, он быстро стал самым юным капитаном в Готее 13 за всю историю Общества душ. Он также является другом Джиданбо Икканзака западного стража врат, который учил его "городским правилам". Силы и способности Духовный меч When sealed, Hyōrinmaru looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue, and sheath dark blue. The sheath completely dissolves when he draws his sword. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakutō, at about 1.4 meters long. This makes it taller than Hitsugaya, preventing him from wearing it at the hip. Because of this, Hitsugaya instead carries it on his back by his green sash over his right shoulder. Hyōrinmaru is the strongest of all ice-element Zanpakutō in Soul Society. As such, Hitsugaya doesn't need water to be present in order for him to use its abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, pages 17-18 Hitsugaya's control over Hyōrinmaru's power is great enough to use its Bankai attacks while in Shikai, though with less control over them.Bleach anime; Episode 239 The difference in power between Hyōrinmaru's Shikai and Bankai is very small; the true difference lies in the quantities of ice each form can create, with the Shikai only being able to create comparatively small quantities.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 14-15 *'Shikai': Hyōrinmaru's release command is . In its Shikai, Hyōrinmaru extends slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can extend greatly, if necessary, by force of will. The chain itself can be used for attack, or to entangle a target.Bleach manga; Chapter 132, pages 3-4 :Особая способность Шикая: Хёринмару позволяет Хитсугае контролировать воду и лёд. His slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of ice shaped like a Chinese dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents and instantly freezes anything it touches. Hyōrinmaru can create multiple ice dragons to attack an opponent from various angles.Bleach anime; Episode 226 Hitsugaya can also direct his slashes towards the ground and form a wave of ice, which rushes over his opponents, overwhelming and freezing them.Bleach movie; Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion The chain-blade also freezes anything Hitsugaya traps with it. The power it expels is so overwhelming that in Soul Society (where Hitsugaya is not placed under a limiter), its mere release affects the weather within the immediate vicinity, creating a thunderstorm or blizzard.Bleach manga; Chapter 132, pages 4-10 :* : One of Hyōrinmaru's basic powers, as well as its strongest. It allows him to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, the water in the surrounding atmosphere. The ability is usable in both Shikai and Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, page 5 However, Hitsugaya states that this aspect of his powers is not fully mature, and that he doesn't like to use it in Bankai mode, as he is unsure of whether or not he could keep it from killing everyone in the vicinity. :* : To counteract the small quantities of ice his Hyōrinmaru can create, Hitsugaya has developed this method of ice creation in conjunction with Rangiku's Zanpakutō, Haineko. By using the ashes of Rangiku's Shikai to create layers of ice, and then by removing the ashes and having Haineko return to its sword form, Hitsugaya can create a multi-layer ice wall with several empty layers. This enables the little ice Hyōrinmaru can create to be able to withstand fire attacks with little damage. Hitsugaya can then manipulate this ice to use as a sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 14-17 ::* : This ability allows Hitsugaya to control his Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki technique and manipulate the ice by gathering it at Hyōrinmaru's tip and expelling it forward creating a large blade of ice to impale his opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 18-19 :* : Histugaya generates a protective wall of ice by finely weaving threads of ice together.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, page 18 :* : Hitsugaya can lay down a trap by placing five snowflake-shaped ice crystals on the ground in a pentagonal formation. When an opponent steps into the trap, each snowflake sends a line of ice towards them. The space within the pentagon is then encased in a large pillar of ice, trapping the opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 551, pages 10-11 *'Банкай': : Hitsugaya's Bankai causes ice to flow from Hyōrinmaru onto Hitsugaya, starting at his right arm, which ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his sword hand, encasing the sword up to the hilt, which also changes from the shape of a four-pointed star to that of an eight-pointed star. The ice continues forming up over his shoulders, with two large wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The ice forms down his left arm and encases his hand, which ends in a claw. Hitsugaya's feet are encased in ice in a similar manner to his left hand, as they also end in claws.Bleach manga; Chapter 170, page 18 These new ice limbs are movable, and can be used as an extension of himself to aid in battle. During some appearances of his Bankai, three flowers of ice form floating behind him, each consisting of four purple petals shaped like diamonds.Bleach manga; Chapter 170, pages 18-19 These flowers melt away, petal by petal, as Hitsugaya's battle progresses, leading Shawlong Koufang to speculate that Hitsugaya's Bankai will deactivate when all twelve petals disappear, assuming that the captain's Bankai was incomplete due to his young age. During his fight with Luppi, these petals were noticeably absent. However, during his fight in the Fake Karakura Town, they were present once more. Following the final battle against Aizen, Hitsugaya trained and strengthened his Bankai considerably, completing its development after eighteen months of hard work.Bleach manga, Chapter 538, page 10 :Особая способность Банкая: Much like his Shikai, Tōshirō can freeze objects and areas, though the radius and strength of the freezing is greater.’’Bleach’’ manga, Chapter 171, pages 2-4 Because the Bankai's freezing ability is much greater, Tōshirō can swing his tail around as a weapon to try and freeze objects.’’Bleach’’ manga, Chapter 208, pages 8-12 Hyōrinmaru's Bankai lets Tōshirō access several additional techniques. :*'Bankai Regeneration': During his battle with Luppi Antenor, Hitsugaya's Bankai was damaged. However, it regenerated, and Hitsugaya stated that as long as there is water in the air, his Bankai can be revived indefinitely.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, page 17 (Unnamed) :* : Upon activating his Bankai, Tōshirō is able to create and shape a large amount of ice into his exact likeness. It is very life-like, as it can appear to bleed. He stated that he can usually only trick an opponent once with it, so he usually saves it for towards the end of a battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, pages 6-7 :*'Shield of Ice Wings': Hitsugaya is capable of wrapping his wings around himself like a sphere, protecting him from attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 233 (Unnamed) :* : When Hitsugaya stabs his opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Hyōrinmaru and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Hitsugaya then proceeds to shatter the ice, and his opponent with it.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, pages 15-18 :* : Hitsugaya creates many ice pillars, which encircle him and his enemy. At his command (when he turns his sword 90 degrees counter-clockwise), these pillars then move towards the enemy, enveloping and crushing them. Though this technique is very powerful, Hitsugaya infers that it takes a considerable amount of time to prepare, and therefore the distraction of his enemy is crucial in successfully completing this attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 234, page 19 :* : This ability is an extension of Hyōrinmaru's Tensō Jūrin power. However, because Hitsugaya dislikes using Tensō Jūrin while his Bankai is active, he rarely uses it. The ability opens up a huge hole in the clouds, through which a large amount of snow floats down onto his opponent. As the snow comes into contact with the opponent, ice flowers sprout all over their body, instantly trapping them in a pillar of ice. Hitsugaya claimed that when the last of the 100 petals falls, the life of the one who touched it will be over.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, pages 7-11 :* : Hitsugaya freezes water into ice and then swings his Zanpakutō in an arc, firing an array of ice daggers at his target.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 3 :* : Исполняя эту технику, Хитсугая размахивает мечом в линейном направлении и испускает из клинка поток льда в форме полумесяца.Bleach manga; Chapter 390, page 8 ::* : Эта способность позволяет Тоширо контролировать его технику Hyōryū Senbi и посылать её в воздух. }} Появление в других проектах thumb|190px|Тоширо на компакт диске. thumb|left|190px|Хитсугая с [[Королевская печать|Королевской печатью.]] Хитсугая появляется во втором фильме Блич, Блич: Восстание алмазной пыли, как один из двух главных героев. Когда "Печать короля", древний артефакт, был украден, Хитсугая отправляется на поиски воров. После встречи и бытвы с ними, он пропадает без вести, управляющий Сейрейтея подозревает его в предательстве. Ичиго Куросаки и другие отправляются на поиски Хитсугаи, а сам Хитсугая сталкивается с тёмной тайной давно умершего синигами. Хитсугая был играбельным персонажем в каждой видеоигре Блича выпущенных сейчас, единственное исключение Bleach: Heat the Soul. Чаще всего, он появляется в несколько иных формах, таких как Шикай и Банкай и даже в гигае. В Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Хитсугая появляется в своей школьной форме. В Bleach: Soul Resurrección, есть только его Банкай. Bleach Beat Collection: Один из трёх персонажей Блича, участвовавший в двух выпусках, другие это Рукия Кучики и Ичиго Куросаки. Первый сборник был с Момо Хинамори и его лейтенантом, Рангику Мацумото, где он исполнил This Light I See. Второй также был сборником, на этот раз с главным героем, Ичиго Куросаки, где Тоширо спел Bleach the Limitation. Интересные факты Цитаты *«''Мы снова идём, старики и глупые аргументы. Это больно.»''Bleach manga; Chapter 82, page 3 *(К Гин Ичимару) «''Если Хинамори прольёт хотя бы одну каплю крови... Я убью тебя.»''Bleach manga; Chapter 101, page 16 *(К Момо Хинамори) «''Хинамори! Сколько раз я должен тебе повторять? Не «Хитсугая-кун», а «капитан Хитсугая».»''Bleach manga; Chapter 224, pages 12-13 *(К Люппи Антенор) «''Ты слишком неосторожна с противником которого ты ранила всего лишь один раз. Ты когда-нибудь слышала о бессмысленных атаках?»''Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 16 *(Тие Харрибел) «''Я не думаю что после высвобождения, твоя скорость и мощность атак сильно увеличиться. Хорошо что я подготовился к такому случаю, но я не ожидал что придётся использоваться это так скоро, ведь я могу этим воспользоваться всего один раз. Недооценивай силу синигами.»''Bleach manga; Chapter 356, pages 6-7 *(Тие Харрибел) «''В благодарность твоей истории, позволь мне научить тебя кое-чему. Время проведения своей лучшей атаки - самое опасное время. Это два нерушимых правила битвы.»''Bleach manga; Chapter 358, page 6 *(К Соске Айзену) «''Капитан обнажает свой меч из чувства долга. Размахивать мечом из чувства ненависти не более чем основа жестокости. Капитан не относится к этому как к битве.»''Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 15 *(К Соске Айзену) «''Ты абсолютно прав, Айзен. Мой меч полон ненависти. Я пришёл сюда не сразиться с тобой, а яростно изрубить тебя на мелкие кусочки.»''Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 19 *(К Соске Айзену) «''Мне плевать, даже если потерять пост капитана даёт мне возможность убить тебя.»''Bleach manga; Chapter 390, pages 1-2 *''«После битвы с Айзеном, я отдал все силы чтобы совершенствовать свой Банкай. Я усовершенстовал его до права называться «истинный Банкай». Но сейчас, мой Банкай забрали у меня. Я должен отбросить то, что потерял. У меня нет времени на бесплодные надежды что он вернётся. Я должен продолжать двигаться вперёд. Только вперёд...»''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 538, page 10'' События и сражения Сноски Звания Навигация de:Tōshirō Hitsugaya en:Tōshirō Hitsugaya es:Tōshirō Hitsugaya Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Капитаны Категория:Бывшие офицеры Категория:Готей 13 Категория:Десятый отряд Категория:Гении Категория:Мастера владения мечом Категория:Эксперты поступи Категория:Эксперты кидо Категория:Владеющие хакудой Категория:Владеющие банкаем